SFA Wiki:Community Portal
Okay, I've set up this portal essentially to be used much more in-depth discussion as to what pages, categories and such need to be created, edited, added to, and what have you, seeing as I'm a lazy bastard and don't attend to the thread's OP that much. Feel free to add as much as you want, if this works like it should we'll try and keep notes on just about every page and others that we haven't done. I know we have talk pages for each individual page, but to have it all it one easily readable and convenient location works best. Cheers, guys. Eth __TOC__ Discussing things in here For discussion on particular pages, I'll advise to create a sub-topic on that particular page under the right category (don't discuss the Furies' team page under a player discussion, for example - common sense should prevail). Either write up a sentence or sentences on what you might want to include or see included, or just briefly comment on any error or addition, for example. Oh, and mark your username at the end. This 'A wikia contributor' stuff shits me sometimes... Players Okay, the aim here is to keep a standard set for every single player page, past and/or present. One thing pivotal is the addition of the the player biography template - please use this in any player page you create. You don't have to fill out all categories (I trust none of you are dead) but in terms of consistency, it makes everything so much nicer. Just name, games, goals, club and whatever else is the minimum and if of course there's some obvious errors or categories missing, we'll note to fix that up. Remember to edit that in through source mode as it won't work properly in visual. I'm also thinking of grabbing a statistics table off Wikipedia used for AFL players - if it looks sexy I'll try and have it applied across all pages. Now, if we have any discussion, we can add it to Other or create another sub-header below with a direct link to the page in discussion. For convenience, mostly. 'Other' Any other discussion in here. Teams Gibbsy. has done a very good design on the Southern Dragons page and for consistency we should stick with it across all team pages, new and old, because it looks fantastic. You can practically copy and paste the entire article he did as a template and edit everything to whatever team you're doing's needs. 'Baghdad Bombers ' See' Baghdad Bombers'' sure beez has done a bit on this '''East Side Hawks See East Side Hawks '' akkaps has done a bit? 'Fighting Furies' ''See Fighting Furies '' being worked on by Equus? 'Geelong Gumbies' ''See Geelong Gumbies '' being worked on by Claypigeon/StFly 'Mount Buller Demons' ''See Mount Buller Demons '' being worked on by Eth 'Roys FFC' ''See Roys FFC '' sure Mobbenfuhrer will chip in 'Southern Dragons' ''See Southern Dragons '' being worked on by Gibbsy. 'West Coast Wonders See West Coast Wonders '' being worked on by ClarkeM 'Past ' being worked on by Matt121 (and also Mobbenfuhrer, I take it) - considering including the West Gate Trolls in here 'Other Thanks for the kind words Eth. I want to edit the team infobox, right now the font size is too big (I want to make it resemble the player infobox in a way). Also add a few SFA-specific parameters rather than just using a version ripped straight from Wiki. Gibbsyspin 12:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Seasons Will try and have this done in a similar format to that of the AFL wiki's design, doing the round-by-round scores, ladders, stats, finals and a bunch of random rambling paragraphs summarising everything that you'll really just skip over to get to the good stuff. 'Season 01' ''' Season 02' ' Season 03' ' Season 04' ' Season 05' ' Season 06' ' Season 07' ' Season 08' ' Season 09' ' Season 10' ' Season 11' ' Season 12' ' Season 13' ' Season 14' 'Season 15' 'Other' Any other discussion in here. Awards This is a fairly easy task, just need to research who won what when. I've added specific sortable tables for the Mobbenfuhrer and AlfAndrews - these don't need to be replicated across the other medals for previous winners. 'Mobbenfuhrer Medal' 'EKA Medal' 'AlfAndrews Medal' 'TFLUA-Tiger Medal' 'Deestroy Medal' 'Frankston Rover Award' 'Other' Now - do we want to include Best and Fairest awards as separate articles in here? - Eth Miscellaneous Speaks for itself, I believe. 'Main Page' Any additions or ideas for the main page? 'Other''' Any other discussion in here.